


Runic Surge

by Pr0tagrapher



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pr0tagrapher/pseuds/Pr0tagrapher
Summary: "Humans used to be normal. But, then the surge came. Elemental energy swarmed the entire world, changing the regions completely. People were consumed by the energy, but weren't killed. After the waves cleared everything, besides the landscapes, seemed fine. However, that was just at first glance. People soon realized things weren't right. As people got scared for themselves and their families, the temperature of the air around them drop. As people began to furiously blame others, flames gathered at their feet. And those who chose to stay calm, sat down and notice flowers start to bloom around them. Thanks to the energy surge that had passed over Earth, humans had gained element abilities. While most were mostly confused and wary, some decided to use their new found abilities. Some thought they should now band together, unsure on other effects caused by the surge. Others thought they could become leaders with their abilities, proving to others that they were stronger. Then, the war broke out. As humans do, a compromise couldn't be made. Instead, the Runic War began. Many lost their lives on both sides, and soon the war came to a halt, and a new era began"





	1. Truth Comes Forward

**Author's Note:**

> I will put notes here on how to pronounce some of the weird words used. If you would rather make them sound like they do when you first red them, be my guest.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old man seems to know much more than it seems, and a teenage seems to take on a larger role than necessary. As the story begins, danger is already present, and realizations strike deep. Will this character be able to reveal more, or keep the future wrapped in shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How to pronounce words-
> 
> Taiygan: Ta-jen(zhuhn)
> 
> Allenhon: Alen-hon, but say it fast
> 
> Stagans: Stay-gins
> 
> Hedgiyans: Hedge-e-ins

"Humans used to be just humans. But, then the surge came. Elemental energy swarmed the entire world, changing the regions completely. People were consumed by the energy, but weren't killed. After the waves ceased, everything, besides the landscapes, seemed untouched. However, that was just at first glance. People soon realized things weren't right. As people feared for themselves and their families, the temperature of the air around them drop, the cold winds now nipping at their skin and turning it a slight blue shade. As people began to furiously blame others, flames gathered at their feet. And, those who chose to stay calm, sat down and notice vivid flowers which started to bloom around them. Thanks to the energy surge that had passed over Earth, humans had gained element abilities. While most were confused and wary, some decided to use their new found abilities. Some thought they should now band together, unsure on other effects caused by the surge. Others thought they could become leaders with their abilities, proving to others that they were stronger. Then, the war broke out. As humans do, a compromise couldn't be made. Instead, the Runic War began. Many lost their lives on both sides, and soon the war came to a halt, and a new era began." said Allenhon, the storyteller of Taiygan, the village i which I call home.

"Whoa, so cool!" said Alex, one of the youngsters in the village.

"Yea. Jonathan, is this all true?" Tyler asks me.

"Well, of course it is. I can't believe you don't know our story yet. What are you, like 7?" I say in response. "Luckily, we haven't really needed to worry much about our powers, not many attacks have happened in 5 years or so. You probably don't remember the last one at all."

"Awwww" said both Tyler and Alex together.

"Hahahahah. Come on. Anyways, you two should get going, your parents are going to get worried soon." I say with a little bit of seriousness in my tone.

"John is right, you kids should be on your way" says Allenhon, with a happy expression.

"Okay. Well, bye" says Tyler with a slightly sadden tone.

"Yea, bye" repeated Alex.

As Alex and Tyler walk away, Allenhon turns to me and says:  
"You know, Jonathan, they will come back" in a very stern tone.

"Sigh, I know. They always do. There have been more and more marks found around the outskirts of Taiygan. Just this Monday, a stone with a original Stagan symbol was found next to a killed herd of moose" i say concerned.

"Well, we always expect them to attack, we just have to make sure we're ready when it comes" Allenhon says.

"Well, we are never fully ready, now are we?" I say in response.

"Ha, way to be optimistic Jonathan" Allenhon half jokingly and half not.

"It just is the truth, and someone has to say it" I say, and when I look towards the horizon, I see sunset is nearly here. "Well, I guess it's my time to leave too."

"Okay, I get it. You don't want to stay with anxious old man" says Allenhon while giggling. "But Jonathan, I hope things don't go badly for you. You're one of the good ones here in Taiygan."

"...Thanks Allenhon, but things always go bad" I say, and then go on my way.

Okay, so maybe I should explain a little more. My name is Jonathan, and I live in the 'small' village of Taiygan. I say 'small' because there are still like 700 families inside, but the populations is only about 4,000 people. I live in a world where people are born with, or learn, elemental abilities. As you heard from Allenhon, a war broke out after the event we now call The Runic Surge. This is when elemental abilities became a thing with humans, and while not sure, we believe it was caused by an other worldly figure. The war, known as the Runic War, was fought between two groups: The Hegdiyans and the Stagans. One side, the Stagans, believed we should use our new found abilities and see who was the strongest. The other, the Hegdiyans (my side), thought it shouldn't matter, and that we should continue our lives as if we didn't have the powers in the first place. As you probably know, humans aren't the most common of people to compromise with someone they disagree with. So, what's the next best option: fight a war to see who's right. Humans, right. Well, that was about 350 years ago, and people still haven't compromise on something. War is still happening, but much less frequent. People are now much less volunteering to risk their lives and fight. However, there are still few, and no matter the number, we always have to try to be ready. So, we train those who are willing to protect themselves, their family and their home. Currently, I am the leading trainer for the fighters of Taiygan, and the reports of potential future attacks by the Stagan are not setting well with me. But, I need to continue my job and teach these people how to fight, and so that's where I am off now.


	2. Inside Battle?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When weird noises fill the usually peaceful forest, Jonathan is very determined to figure out what has happened. As more of the characters' descriptions are revealed and the plot becomes more serious, how will the main character(s) deal with the pressure of moving forwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More pronunciations for words
> 
> Keilai: K-lie
> 
> Sianatic: Sia-nah-tic
> 
> Mitum: Might-tum
> 
> Kiadiean: Kie-de-in

I had left Allenhon to travel to our training camp. I use the thin path that leads through the village, and when I smell the strawberries which are yet to be harvested, I know I’ve passed the center of the town. From here, I follow the gravel pavement through the farms, and into the lush Kanibe Forest. The Runic Surge didn’t just affect humans, but everything on Earth. This forest was transformed by the energy, now containing rare blossoms and vegetation, but most of all, because of how dense the forest is, we use it as a hiding spot for some of the secrets of Taiygan. As I make my way through the forest, I hear the common sounds of nature. “Chirp, chirp” the sound of the exotic bird inhabiting the forest, “Rustle, rustle” the sound of the wind pushing through the leaves, and “Clank, clank” the sound of… what.

“What in the world is that?” I question, confused by the almost inaudible sound.

I walk off path towards the sound,and it continue to grow, cancelling out the other noises. As realization finally hits, I burst into a sprint towards the “clanks.”

“Oh no…” I say, through my breaths as I run.

The sound reminded me of two metals crashing against each other. I knew only one action would make this sound: two swords clashing. I turned my worries into strength, pushing me closer and closer to the noise. I soon get within a few feet of the sound, its true of what I had thought. I see an opening within the trees, and push my way through it. What I see on the other side fills me with horror and disbelief. I stare at one of my lieutenants with a sword pierced through his left leg. However, what brings me disbelief is who is holding the hilt of the blade. There, standing with a victorious grin, is Catherine, another one of my lieutenants.

“What the hell is happening here?!” I scream, and when I hear the rustling of leaves, I realize that there is a crowd of others surrounding the fight.

“Oh, heyyyy general” says Catherine nonchalantly, as if there was nothing wrong with this scene.

“H-hello Jon-jonathan” says Aden, the other lieutenant, obviously wincing from the pain of the stab.

As rage builds up inside, one of my master sergeants, Thinh, steps forward from the surrounding crowd.

“Okay, okay. This probably looks really bad. However, trust me when I said no bad intentions were ever made” states Thinh calmly 

As I try to gather myself, I reply with:  
“Okay. Explain to me why one of my First Lieutenants was impaled in his leg by another another of the same rank in the same army then!”

My statement is followed by the sound trying to move rusty metal and then a covered scream. I turn my head to see Aden with the sword no longer in his leg and a pool of blood at his side, growing larger as more leaks from his wound.  
I stare wide eyed, but instead of doing anything drastic, and say:  
“I’m still waiting for my answer”

Catherine looks at me and sees my stare, and then inhales before saying:  
“Okay, so it looks bad. But, we were just having a friendly sparring match while we were waiting for you. May I also add that you took longer to get to camp than usually.”

“Oh, okay then. Well, to answer where I’ve been, I was talking to Allenhon about some of the recent sightings. If this was just a sparring match, then no evil intentions were thought of by either of you. Everyone, start going back to camp, and somebody help Aden here” I say, and with the last part I point to Aden kneeling on the ground. “When you get back to camp, get the nurse to stitch him back up. Oh, lastly. Whoever thought to have some sparring matches while I was away, stay here with me for a little bit.” I continue, ending with a grin on my face.

Suddenly, all eyes turn to one face within the crowds. I thought I knew who had the idea of sparring, but this confirmed it. Gino, one of the few Corporals I have, stood where everyone was staring.

Everyone begins to walk back towards camp, and I walk up to Gino. He stood there, smiling stupidly and sheepishly, and when I got to him, he said:  
“Heyyyyyyy Jonathan” in a calm but nervous manner, along with a hand covering his mouth. From this gesture and the fact that crumbs littered both his face and clothes, I could easily tell that he was snacking while the fight was happening.

“So, Gino, I think you know why I wanted you to stay behind for a talk” I say, slightly excited for his response. 

“Look, look, look. I’m realllllly sorry for what happened. It’s just that it was suppppperrrr boring waiting for you. Also, I didn’t know it was going to go that far. I wasn’t expecting to see blood. I was going to try to stop it, but then Marco…” I put my hand up to signal him to stop.

“Gino, look. I understand you guys can get bored, there’s nothing wrong with that. However, there is no reason that somebody got that injured. I don’t you apologizing for this. I want you to promise me it won’t happen again.” I say.

Gino’s wide eyes means I surprised him with my reply. He soons get out of his trance and replies with:  
“Yeah. I promise nothing like this will ever happen again.”

He then traces a ‘X’ over the left side of his chest. In our camp, this represents that he means to do so with his life. I know that when somebody in my camp traces the ‘X’ they truly mean what they said.

“Hmmp, okay then. Let's get going. I have to make sure Aden his alright. Training begins in 10 minutes, so be ready” I tell Gino, ready to hear his complains about the day.

“Oh, okay” was all he said in reply, which had me worried.

“You okay?” I question. While a General isn’t suppose to be all nice and supportive of his troop, as a friend, I choose to help.

“Ummm, yeah. Just lazy today” he says, with a down look n his face.

“Okay, if you say so. If you even need anything, the entire camp is family” I say, hoping for a better reply.

“I know. That’s why I would never wait to say something if something was wrong” Gino says, with a smile across his face. However, I’m unsure if it’s genuine. Before I have the chance to say anymore, Gino sees Marco, a private (who could be the same rank if not higher than Gino if he tried), and hurries off. 

“Sigh” is in response to that. However, I need to focus of today’s training. With that in mind, I make my way to the camp, with 7 minutes left before training is suppose to begin

When I arrive at camp, everything is back to normal… sort of. Everything besides the fact the Aden is sitting on a log with his pant leg pulled up as Keilai, our nurse, tries to wrap his stab wound. However, it isn’t working well because Aden is constantly shaking and is needing breaks from the pain.

“Hey Kei” I say “Why don’t you use some sianatic fruit?”  
Sianatic fruit was created when the energy surge passed. When eaten, it kind of acts like a drug, numbing your whole body. It’s grown seasonally, and is usually given to either hospitals or armies.

“I’m afraid there’s no more in stock. We transported the last dozen we had to Mitum when the group sighting was reported. The season hasn’t came to reharvest them either.” Keilai said, in a calmly manner. Mitum is another village which is filled with Hegdiyans due west of Taiygan.

“Oh, yeah I remember. Well, if that’s the case. Here, take these.” I say, and hand Keilai 3 slices of sianatic fruit.

“How do you have these?” Keilai asks.

“Well, since I’m general here in Taiygan, the ruling officer and leader of the village talked to me beforehand. They saw how many fruits we had, and had asked me ‘Do you want to keep any of the fruits for your home? You live on the outskirts, so you’ll see the attackers before any of the inner towns and cities.’ In response, I had said ‘Oh, well, you are having many more sightings than in Taiygan. Your attacks are more frequent, so you’ll need more fruits. But, I’ll take one just in case.’” I say. I then remember back to what the other general had told me that I didn’t disclose.

(“You know that it’s a trap, right? They want us to move all of forces into one place, so that they can destroy everything else. What’s worse is that we’re falling for it.” had said the general.

“Yeah, I know. But, if it turns out we’re wrong and they send a large attack at Mitum, we need to protect it. Every village, town and city are training people to use their abilities. Some are much better protected than others, but the Stagans don’t know that. Your sighting were the biggest by far in months. If a group of warriors come to attack, you will most likely be able to defend it. However, if they continue to attack over and over, you need the fruit. It will take days before any other town reaches you, and that’s a problem. Take the fruit and use it to your advantage.” I had replied.

“*sigh* Let’s hope you’re right” stated the general.)

Ever since then, I’ve been making sure to stay in contact with Mitum and the next closest town, which is Kiadiean. If an attack happens, we will need numbers to defend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am assuming myself that this will be updated weekly to every other week. The pronunciations are strange I know. However, I like how I said them in my head before saying them. Also, the chapter should be about 10000 to 15000 characters each, but these first two are just short for two reasons. 1-making sure they're enjoyable. 2-Learning when to stop each chapter. Once again, I hope you enjoy. Leave comments for feedback. Talk later. Bye


	3. A little bit of fun

As I stur out of my thoughts, I hear Keilai’s voice:  
“Well, thanks General. This will definitely help. You won’t feel the pain, and won’t be moving spontaneously or messing up the bandage” she says, pointing to Aden at the last part.

“Wow thankfully. Now I won’t have to suffer. Make sure to tell Catherine she sucks because she stabbed me” states Aden, clearly happy about the change.

“Don’t sweat it. As general, it’s my job to win a fight or find a solution. Also, Kei, please, don’t call me general. We’ve known eachother since before my before rank!” I say. Being called ‘general’ doesn’t sit right with me. I would rather be called by my actual name or a nickname. Most of the camp knows this, and just ends up calling my ‘Jon’. My really good friends call me by my full name.

“Okay Jon. Are you going to start your training now? It just hit 8pm, and that’s usually when we start” sighs Keilai. She has been a nurse for the army since she turned 12, two years ago. She’s good at making sure everything is organized and in working order.

“Oh, I guess you’re right. Okay, I want everyone to get with their ranked squadrons. Everyone besides Aden that is” I say, announcing to the whole camp. As I finish speaking, everyone gets up and shuffles into their respective groups. The groups were originally made to be made up of people who would both help and challenge each other. Each squadron is made up of most of the different ranks, besides the three ranks, and each squad is made up of 11 people. Taiygan has only 20 squads; volunteers usually make up the majority of the camp,and so there is usually very few fighters. Out of all these groups, I really only have my eyes on only two of them. 

The first group is compiled of strong fighters and excellent thinks: lieutenant Aden, major Nhi, the two captains Timothy and Margaret, the three chief officers Karina, Lorence and Katherine, sergeant Naomi, the two corporals Jessica and Katherine (L) and specialist Marco. Along with these people, they also have a 12th person, designated healer/nurse, who in this case is Catherine (N). With all of them being 14, being together in a squad for the last 3 years, plus knowing each other for another 5, has really brought them together as family.

The second is rather special. While not having as much brains or brawn as the first, they have the heart. This group consists of the lieutenant Catherine (F), captains Chloe and Emma, chief officers Amy and Joyce, sergeants Thinh and Vivian, corporals Megan and Gino, and finally specialists Sophie and Rachel. The healer/nurse for this group is Jasleen. This group had been together even longer than the last. Having knowing each other since they were 4, and when they figured out they were grouped together, they were filled with happiness. Now,they are all 14, they have become one large, loving, dysfunctional family.. This group had the determination to keep going. There is nothing that would break their spirits, and they would protect their loved ones with everything they have.

Before moving onward. I should introduce my two colonels. Colonels are the second highest rank, only mine being higher, and aren’t put into squads. They instead train on their own, or with me one on one. They also help with camp related things. They are Ria and Ellie. They work probably harder than everyone else combine because of how determined they are, and could whoop everyone here besides each other, and maybe myself.

As I stand in front of all of squadrons, I decide what I want today’s training to be.

“Okay, since you all were so interested in sparring earlier, that’s what we’ll have for training today. I want each squad to go against their rival squad. Then, I want whatever ranks that have the same amount of people in to fight the other side. So, if both squadrons has three corporals, I want a 3 on 3 fight. If there are multiple ranks with the same amount, I want lowest to highest ranks fighting first” I say. I’m happy with today’s idea, and it should get my point across.

“Also, no serious injuries!” I add. I do not need more fatal wounds to heal.

The squadrons then start to move as they get into position to go against their rivals. Of course, I pay extra attention to lieutenant Aden’s and Catherine’s (F) squad fight. Let me break down the fights that will happen between these two groups.

1st. Corporal battle:  
Katherine (L) and Jessica versus Megan and Gino

2nd. Captain battle:  
Timothy and Margaret versus Chloe and Emma

3rd. Lieutenant battle:  
Aden versus Catherine

Also, as healers, Catherine (N) and Jasleen will both be allowed to interact with all three battles.

I see that all of the squadrons now face their rival squad, with their first battle fighter(s) in position to start. I move to fit in the center of all the battles as best I could. 

“Remember, no serious injuries. Each battle will last no longer than 10 minutes each. The winner of each battle will be decided when either one side is no longer able to battle or, by the end of the 10 minutes, whoever is least injured! I want everyone to fight fair and to support their squadmates… or else.” I say. I then begin the countdown.

“3…”  
“2…”  
“1…”  
“BEGIN”   
I screech across the battlefield, and the fights immediately commence. I make sure to watch one specific battle to make see its outcome. 

While every other battle has already started, and some looking like the ending is already near, Katherine (L), Jessica, Megan and Gino all haven’t moved an inch. However, the battle was intense. The glare from all of their eyes as they stared down eachother was insane. The tension between the two sides was largely due to their rivalry, though I never thought both sides would be this determined to win.

And then it happens; the first move. Suddenly, a bow appears in Jessica’s hands, and Katherine pulls a short sword. You can figure out what element a person has by their specific weapon. Jessica’s bow seems to be made out of a hollowed wood, and specific runes are etched. Also, vines and roots emerged from what seemed like cracks in the bow. From this, it was clear that Jessica’s element was earthen, or more specifically, nature. On the other hand, Katherine’s sword was light. It was very slick, and nothing on the blade was jagged. The hilt of the sword was flowing, but with no wind. Also, as she swung the blade back and forth in front of her as intimidation, it seemed to have no friction with the surrounding air. This said that Katherine’s element was wind.

In response to the other side drawing their weapons, Megan and Gino decided to draw their’s. Megan draws two sharp sickles, one in either hand. Gino holds a medium-sized, hexagon shaped shield. Megan’s element is easy to depict. Her sickles have small symbols inscribed on either side of them, and they glow slightly red. They also cut through the air as if it was nothing. Also, the handles of both sickles are made up of a special cloth, and are dyed in a red and black, inconsistent pattern. This shows that her element is fire. However, it also shows it is controlled fire. Gino’s element is also in another easily depicted manner. His shield is also three times as thick as a normal shield, but Gino seems to have no troubles carrying it. Also, it has many indentations, not from battle, but rather reforging. Each indent has a purpose, rather it be blocking incoming attacks or better usage of the shield. Also, the shield has a metallic shine. It comes from the transparent layer of titanium on the outside of the shield. With all this, it’s clear that Gino’s element is earthen. However, unlike Jessica’s nature variant of earthen, Gino’s element is metal. 

Now that both sides had their weapons drawn, the stare down once again commerced. However, Megan did not seemed to like this way of battle.

“Okay, so when are we actually going to start fighting?” asked Megan.

“Hmmp, impatient aren’t we, Megan?” commented Jessica.

“Omg, lets go Gino” says Megan hurriedly. “Yeah, I gotchu boo” responds Gino.

With that statement, Megan and Gino quickly dashed forward. However, Katherine and Jessica were ready to intercept their first attack. As Gino ran with his shield blocking any possible attacks from the front, Jessica nocked an arrow, and fired it at the ground in the path of Gino. As it made contact with the ground, a small but fatal earthquake occurred at the location. The ground at Gino’s feet began to crack, and the elevation of the terrain became unique and unleveled. This knocked Gino off his balance, and he had to stopped running to make sure he wouldn’t fall over, and be vulnerable to attacks. However, this played exactly into Jessica’s and Katherine’s plan. As Gino planted himself into the ground, Katherine came charging at him, with the tip of her blade pointing towards his chest. But, Megan was anticipating such a move, knowing how straight-forward the other team’s fighting style was. As Katherine was but 5 feet ahead of Gino, Megan throw her left-handed sickle in an arch around Gino. As the sickle crossed paths with Katherine’s charge, she leaped out of the way. While small in size, Megan’s sickles were incredibly sharp, and any unknowing opponent would be cut down in a matter of seconds. With the time bought by the flying sickle, Gino was able to get back on his feet, and now stood side-by-side with Megan.

“Hey, thanks Megan. Wasn’t really expecting a shockwave from her arrow.” says Gino, implying it in a apologizing manner.

“Yeah, I know. You know, you’re always like super eager to start a battle. Remember, know your opponent to beat them. Otherwise you get stabbed.” said Megan in a matter-of-factly voice.

“*Sigh* I know, I know. But it’s just is how I like to fight!” says Gino in response to Megan.

“Hahahaha, I know that too. Now, let us continue our fight, and stop wasting our last 10 minutes, ya dumb nutsack” sneers Megan evilly.

With that, the assault continued. As Gino charged forward, making sure to block any and all incoming attacks from Katherine and Jessica, Megan throw her sickles with incredible precision. However, both Jessica and Katherine were agile enough to dodge all of Megan’s attacks. 

“Is that the best you got?” ask Jessica and Katherine in unison. Katherine then charged forward, and Jessica drew her bow. Katherine slashed through the air, sending sharp, fast-moving cuts towards the opposing team. Jessica nocked 2 arrows in her bow, and pulled her bow strings back, but waited to fire. It was then that Katherine slashed downwards with her blade; into the group. As her attack made contact, dirt and other debris went up in a cloud in the middle of the battlefield. Jessica then fired her arrows. With incredible speed, the arrows flew across the field. When they made contact with the dirt cloud, they made two large circles where they passed through it. Megan and Gino did not have enough time to dodge, and instead had to block the arrows. This was no problem for Gino, as when the arrow made contact with his shield, the wood broke apart. Megan, however, did not have as great as defense as him. Instead of just accepting the arrow full forced, doubting her defensive capabilities, Megan slashed her sickles in an x motion in front of her. Her counterattack made contact with the arrow, and stalled it. This gave Megan enough time to dodge, and as she moved away from the landing spot of the arrow, it impaled the ground and cracked it. Megan proceeded to wipe sweat off her forehead.

“That was way too close for comfort I must say.” said Megan.   
“Yeah, next time, don’t let an arrow almost behead you please.” replied Gino.

Megan gave Gino a slight smile, and they both got into fighting position. Katherine and Jessica did the same, and both teams were ready to charge. However, this is where I step in.

“Okay. Well done everybody. However, that is your 10 minutes up for the first fight. All the fighters, get some food and and get back with your squadrons.” I say, very pleased but surprised by the outcome of that battle.

Megan, Gino, Katherine and Jessica all give me a face of displeasure, clearly wanting to finish their fight. I glare at them, telling them it was over, and they returned to their teams. Then, Timothy, Margaret, Emma and Chloe walked onto the battlefield. Instead of waiting for the two teams to draw their weapons, I instead told them to draw them before the countdown of the fight.

Emma was the first to draw her weapon, or weapons. Out of nowhere, she drew two elongated hunting daggers. The hilt of the daggers were made of a durable wood, cover with some kind of animal hide. The blade of the daggers are what gave away Emma’s element. Blue ice as sharp as obsidian left anyone looking at the blades with a literal chill down their spine. Following Emma, Chloe drew her weapon. A 3-foot tall anchor appeared at Chloe’s side. Now, while someone might think her element would be metal, it wasn’t, and there was more to Chloe’s abilities. Suddenly, Chloe slammed her anchor into the ground, leaving a crack; and a small amount of water pumped to the surface. It was then that Chloe’s ability was shown. The water became a flowing stream, and went to the left side of Chloe’s head. Their it formed a 4-foot long shark. You see, Chloe was one of the few people with the powers to have a companion. As the other team looked in awe at the shark, Chloe spoke five words:  
“What you looking at hoes.”

Taken out of their shocked state, Timothy and Margaret drew their weapons. Margaret pulled a harden clay staff as tall as herself from the ground, it etched with many of symbols. She also gained a clay chestplate and shirt. It was already clear that her element was ground. However, she kept a secret up her sleeve for later in the battle. Timothy followed up his parents blandness. He pulled out a army pocket knife from his side. Clean, and metallic, the blade was sharp. However, his blade had one unique feature. It constantly flowed with a red liquid, and was radianting, most likely with heat. Every now and then, a small drop of the liquid would come off his blade, and fall onto the ground; leaving a small black spot. This was proof of his lava element.

“With both sides with their weapons drawn, I will begin the countdown.” I announce across the sparring field.

“3”  
“2”  
“1”  
“BEGIN...”

As the start of the battle was announced, Emma and Margaret began their charge, while Chloe and Timothy stayed out of the main battlefield. With Emma’s better speed and agility, she was able to reach the center of the field much before Margaret, and continued charging towards her. However, Margaret already knew of her speed disadvantage, and was planning on Emma’s forward attacking actions. As Emma got within ten feet of Margaret, Margaret suddenly slammed her staff into the ground. When she did so, a stone wall arose in front of Emma, blocking her pathway to Margaret. Shocked, Emma knew she couldn’t let this stop her assault. She started moving, going around the wall starting her charge again, only to be stopped by another wall. This action repeated itself about four times before a word was said.

“Frustrated yet Emma?” questioned Margaret.

“You damn right I am. What kind of bull is this?” replied Emma, with an angry undertone.

“Hahaha, well you better try harder then!” said Margaret, ending with a smirk on her face.

“Oh, you better bet your ass I will” said Emma, also with a smirk.

With that said, Emma starting moving again; this time at almost twice the speed she was originally moving at and bobbing and weaving in many directions. Not expecting the sudden burst of speed, Margaret focused on Emma’s footsteps, trying to calculate when to pull up a wall. However, with Emma’s random movements, Margaret had to instead focus on the vibrations caused in the ground by the footsteps instead. Noticing this change, Emma made a quick change in her tactic. She made a sharp turn, and propelled herself forward without stepping; straight towards Margaret. When the vibrations Margaret were following stopped, she opened her eyes, only to found Emma a single step ahead of her. With the shock of the event, Margaret was not able to counter. However, it is in these situations in which you have a partner for. Timothy suddenly appeared right in front of Margaret, ready to parry Emma’s attack, which is exactly what he did. As Emma brought her daggers down in a slash, Timothy brought up his knife to connect with the daggers. It is at this point where elemental disadvantages change the outcome of the battle. The force at which the daggers were coming down from Emma’s own power and speed should have been easily enough to slash right through Timothy’s blade. However, as Emma’s ice daggers came into contact with Timothy’s lave knife, a large puff of smoke engulfed those two and Margaret, still in shock. Emerging from the smoke, Emma jumped backwards, only to see Timothy coming right after her with a determined glare. However, Emma also has a partner, who also happens to be her sister. As Timothy closes the distance between him and Emma, Chloe suddenly appears at his side, and slams her anchor into him. He flies across the battle and rolls on the ground.

“Umm… thanks Chloe.” says Emma, surprised by her sisters helpfulness towards her.

“Don’t mention it… like at all… ever” replied Chloe with a small smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of writing that has more than a day's thought on it, and I thought to write about it. If you have advice, please leave it. If you want to try to guess the plot, go ahead. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
